With the rapid development of electronic technologies, people's requirements on electronic products have been increased. Taking smart phones as an example, the narrow bezel design of the phone screen can make product more fashionable, and can also increase the screen-to-body ratio of the screen to some extent to make the displayed pictures wider, thus meeting the increasing consumer demand for display products.